Notice board (Nilfgaardian Army Group 'Center' Camp)
This notice board is located at Nilfgaardian Army Group 'Center' Camp and gives access to the contract quest, Patrol Gone Missing. Postings A Note From Your Medic :My Dear Brave Soldiers, In recent weeks I have examined a record number of you claiming to be unfit for further service. A large percentage of those I examined were assigned to patrols in areas stricken by plague. :I prescribed them all an innovative cure of my own devising that consists of astringent enemas, self-administered twice daily. Most of the ill miraculously recovered after only one day of this treatment, raising suspicions that the pains they suffered from might have been psychosomatic. That, of course, is highly improbable, giving that our codex calls for malingerers to be punished very harshly. Just in case, however, I would like to suggest that you brave lads only come to me with truly serious health problems. :–Cynddelw Emlyn, Chief Medic, Army Group 'Center' Notice :Soldiers, In the last week alone the field hospital's seen five cases of clap and three of crabs. Therefore, from this day hence, I have ordered an absolute halt to all consorting with local women. Whoever is caught breaking this ban or whoever is found bearing symptoms of the above-mentioned "Temerian" diseases during medical exams will be flogged such that he won't even dream of lovemaking till long after the war ends. :–Quartermaster Eggebracht Return My Helmet :After our last drill, someone mistakenly took my helmet instead of his own. Thus I'm left with a basinet that not only reeks like well-soiled hose, but also won't fit on my head for the life of me. My helmet had the letters "H.I." engraved on the cap. Whoever took it, return it to me at once. :– Private First Class Hyledd Idwal Looking For "Gingermuffin" :By mistake a letter was delivered to me that was meant for someone else. I have lost the envelope. The missive starts with the words, "My Sweetest Tender Gingermuffin" and is signed by "Your Ever Loving Little Goosey." Gingermuffin, please report to Sergeant Gwenfrewi. Patriotic Song Night :Soldier! At the end of your watch, come to our tent - 3rd Company, 2nd Battalion - for a night of revelry and patriotic song! Among others, we shall belt out "Gods Save the Emperor," "We, the Second Battalion," "When Army Group Center Comes Marching In," "The Black Infantry," and many other old favorites. If you know not how to sing, come and listen. Together, all for one, one for all, onwards and upwards, to victory! Notice about missing soldiers :Announcement: :Soldiers in the service of His Imperial Majesty Emhyr var Emreis went missing while performing their duties. A reward shall be paid to anyone who assists in finding them. For more information see the quartermaster at the Army Group 'Center' camp. Warning to Defeatists :Let me remind you that spreading defeatism is a punishable offense. Utterances critical of Emperor Emhyr var Emreis and his policites or undermining the decisions of our officers will be met with floggings, and inciting desertion or rebelling against orders - with death. :– Quartermaster Eggebracht Looking to Buy Shaving Equipment :Looking to buy high quality barber kit. Price is no obstacle. :– Sergeant Mefryn Rhodri Estate Auction for Private Llewellyn :After receiving fifty lashes for abandoning his post, Private Second Class Llewellyn passed away. His private possessions, namely: –A tome entitled "Common Speech for Beginners" –A brown tobacco pouch, empty –A locked silver pendant with a woman's likeness and a lock of hair behind the glass, –A carved ivory comb :will be sold at auction. :–Quartermaster Eggebracht Decree :From: Vattier de Rideaux To: Army Group 'Center' Command Inform all soldiers: Temerian guerillas are not to be attacked. Any planned raids or ambushes are forbidden. They may be engaged in battle, yet only in self-defense. Redania is our greatest foe. Any and all violations of this order will be punishable as per paragraph 3, clause 10 of the Codex of War. :– Vattier de Rideaux Announcement Concerning Slaves :Soldiers, Let me remind you that the camp slaves are only to carry out orders given to them by officers. Their task is to help the cooks, engineers and craftsmen. They will thus not be cleaning your tents, washing your linens or scrubbing your chainmail. Any soldier caught misusing a slave to do his own duties will spend next month cleaning the latrines. :– Quartermaster Eggebracht Category:The Witcher 3 notice boards